


Horny nightmares

by Ari_Golden_Saga



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Thornute, askejorn, askeladd always is hot, head - Freeform, the kid finds his parents having sex, thorfinn is horny
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Golden_Saga/pseuds/Ari_Golden_Saga
Summary: Una noche Thorfinn se encuentra a sus padres teniendo sexo
Relationships: Askeladd/Bjorn (Vinland Saga), Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 28





	Horny nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Anoche se me ocurrió esta idea y tenía que escribirla. (En esta semana he escrito más porno que en toda mi vida, fuck).  
> [Hay menciones a ships de Askeladd/Thorfinn y Bjorn/Thorfinn tómatelo como te de la gana ;)]
> 
> Disfruta!

Thorfinn solía tener pesadillas todas las noches, sobre el asesinato de su padre, sobre las personas que había matado y otras tantas que en muchas ocasiones no solía recordar. Así que no fue una sorpresa cuando en plena noche se levantó agitado, sudando a mares y jadeando en voz baja. Con una mano en la daga de su padre observó en derredor en la búsqueda de un enemigo tras el desconcierto y la desubicación, pero se vio rodeado de un mar de hombres echados sobre el suelo del bosque durmiendo plácidamente.

El muchacho suspiró dejando caer los hombros, pasó el pulgar por las hendiduras de los _tîwaz_ en el acero, elevando una plegaria a Tyr para que le diese fuerzas para continuar caminando tras los pasos de los piratas como lo había hecho durante una década. No se detendría hasta que matase a ese hombre, por su padre, por todas las mentiras que le había dicho, por recobrar el honor de su familia, porque no le quedaba más en su vida que una vorágine de odio, ira y venganza.

Decidió levantarse y rondar haciendo una breve inspección del lugar por si los hombres de Thorkell les habían alcanzado o bien estaban cerca de ellos. El bosque estaba silencioso, el viento otoñal se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles y las hacía ulular y silbar como los animales nocturnos de la floresta. Caminó sin rumbo, intentando poner en orden los pensamientos y alejar el sueño que había tenido. No era en sí misma una pesadilla, no había sangre, ni muerte, pero sí había sido más atroz que las anteriores. Había soñado con su familia, con su madre, con su hermana y con su padre. Los cuatro estaban cenando en su hogar, tranquilamente, charlando los unos con los otros. Ylva se había quejado del trabajo duro de la granja, sobre por qué no tenían esclavos. Que su padre era un tacaño. No era un recuerdo y su yo no tenía seis años como cuando había dejado Islandia. Vio a sus padres diez años más envejecidos, él tenía diecisiete años. Era la vida que hubiese tenido si su padre no se hubiese marchado a la guerra.

Si Askeladd no lo hubiese asesinado.

Sintió que la tristeza y la melancolía le agarrotaban la garganta y le humedecían los ojos, pero se obligó a apartar el peso del pecho y los retazos del sueño que le golpeaban como un martillo atroz a cada paso que se alejaba. Decidió, sustituir la pena y desespero por la ira y el odio. Era más difícil culpar a otros que hacer de tripas corazón y admitir que jamás vencería al pirata y que jamás podría volver a su hogar. Con su padre.

Entonces escuchó un ruido entre el silencio de la floresta, le detuvo en seco y le hizo empuñar una de las dagas. Con la mirada colocada en los árboles, en la tierra húmeda y el sotobosque. Esperó. Y de nuevo resonó ese sonido tan extraño. Le recordó al gorgoteo demencial asociado a la desesperación de una persona al morir, el gemido ahogado de una garganta destrozada. El corazón comenzó a trotarle en el pecho como un caballo desbocado, atento a cualquier ataque, sintiendo la anticipación recorrer las venas por un posible combate a muerte. Todavía temblaba al recordar la fuerza con la que Thorkell le había estrellado contra el puente de Londres. El gigante estaba loco, loco de remate.

Anduvo en auténtico silencio, moviéndose como un cazador, como un lobo acechando a su presa, guiándose por el sonido que se repetía en intervalos arbitrarios, y que a cada metro podía escuchar con mayor claridad. El sonido que daba lugar a la muerte lo desterró por completo, no era dolor ni angustia; era algo que había escuchado un millar de veces y que en ese momento no podía ubicar.

Thorfinn se detuvo y se agachó entre los helechos, creía ver visto una figura apostada en el tronco de un árbol. Contuvo la respiración y apretó el mango de la daga hasta que la sintió clavarse en la palma de su mano. Estrechó los ojos y analizó con ojo crítico quien era aquella persona.

No, esas personas.

Una de ellas estaba recostada sobre el trono de un árbol, de pie, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el firmamento. La otra persona estaba agachada sobre sus rodillas delante de la primera, encorvada. Thorfinn intentó observar con más agudeza la escena sin comprenderla. La oscuridad casi lo dominaba todo, salvo por las estrellas que titilaban en el cielo nocturno y arrojaban una suave luz argentada al bosque. No había niebla ni luna. Fue entonces lo que el sonido que le trajo hacia aquí lo que hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Reconoció la voz de Askeladd, podría reconocerla en cualquier lado. La ira brotó de su estómago y le hirvió la sangre en un odio desesperado y hostil. Pero en cuanto todas las implicaciones de lo que estaba sucediendo llegaron como una voz clara a su mente no pudo moverse, tan solo pudo taparse la boca para que ningún sonido de sorpresa saliese de sus labios.

Askeladd agarró los cabellos largos y salvajes de Bjorn en un puño y de sus labios salió una risa entrecortada y sofocada. Thorfinn vio destellar una sonrisa en la boca del pirata, no era la usual que solía arrastrar cuando le miraba, cuando le mandaba o sencillamente cuando se solía dirigir hacia él en cualquier situación. Incluso al resto de la tripulación. Había sido una sonrisa de medio lado, satisfecha, cálida y excitada.

Thorfinn quiso morirse ahí mismo cuando su propia zona pudenda reaccionó ante la escena íntima que mantenían el líder y el comandante de la banda. El muchacho no fue capaz de moverse, sintió sobre todo vergüenza, una que había sustituido a la ira; una que se transformó en un remolino de ardor en su bajo vientre que lo anudó e hizo saltar de nuevo su erección bajo sus pantalones. Por un instante, volcó todo el odio que tenía a Askeladd sobre sí mismo, por el hecho que de repente, sin pretenderlo y de forma tan gratuita, le estuviese provocando estos síntomas. Unos que no le eran desconocidos, que había padecido con anterioridad y que él mismo se había encargado de reprimirlos. Incluso esas emociones tan mundanas, Askeladd las habían convertido indirectamente en una pesadilla. ¿Aliviarse entre un mar de asesinos y violadores cuando estos en cualquier momento podían echar un vistazo incluso sin pretenderlo? Ni muerto lo haría.

De nuevo, la voz de Askeladd le sacó de sus pensamientos, junto al suave rumor de los labios de Bjorn contra la carne resbaladiza del pirata. Thorfinn juraría ante Odín y todos los aesir y vanir que por todos los medios había intentado no mirar. Había intentado no excitarse ante la acción que se estaba desarrollando delante de él. Pero sus ojos marrones no pudieron evitar recaer en la unión de sendos hombres. Bjorn tenía una mano colocada sobre la parte inferior del mimbro de Askeladd y el resto lo devoraba como si fuese un oso hambriento, alzaba la cabeza y la volvía a bajar pasando la lengua por la base de la polla de Askeladd hasta la cabeza, demorándose en la hendidura de esta última que goteaba profusamente. Thorfinn sintió otro tirón de su propio miembro, rogando salir de sus pantalones, gritándole por ser atendido, ardiendo de manera demandante y desesperada. El adolescente intentó negarse en rotundo, pero en su mente se le antojó o bien la mirada clara, astuta y arrogante del líder de la banda entre sus piernas azuzándole que rogase por más; o bien, la boca del beserker contra su polla encendida, lamiéndola, hundiéndola en los músculos de su garganta, mientras el hombre le clavaba sus dedos gruesos en las mejillas de su glúteo.

Thorfinn se horrorizó más que se asqueó ante esa expectativa y deseo, en la manera en la que su propio miembro goteó contra sus calzones y humedeció sus pantalones. Suplicando atención, aunque fuesen las de sus propias manos frías. Aunque fuese la boca de cualquier muchacha o muchacho cercano. Los labios carnosos de una boca húmeda y caliente contra la cabeza de su pene. Una mirada azul oscura amparada por un mar de pestañas rubias, con unos mechones dorados enmarcando su rostro. Observándole deshacerse en su boca y sus manos, con su voz aguda y trémula, pidiéndole que terminase en su garganta real. Thorfinn parpadeó al darse cuenta que se estaba imaginando al príncipe haciéndole lo mismo que Bjorn a Askeladd. Escuchó un gemido ahogado por parte del segundo y un largo suspiro que se perdió en la quietud.

La risa ronca, ahogada y agradable de Bjorn rompió el silencio. Lo que hizo que el muchacho volviese a colocar la mirada sobre los dos mercenarios. El oso se levantó en toda su gran altura y hechura mientras se limpiaba la saliva, el semen de sus labios y barba. Apoyó uno de sus brazos al lado de la cabeza del otro y esbozó una sonrisa grande y cómplice con la de Askeladd.

—¿Suficiente? —preguntó el berserker, luego se inclinó hacia un lado y sus labios tocaron tentativamente la oreja del pirata, la trenza de su barba acarició la curva del cuello—. ¿O necesitas que te haga gritar como ayer?

Thorfinn estuvo a punto de lanzar un gemido de sorpresa y vergüenza, pero se tapó la boca y decidió, que por esa noche de pesadillas y excitación, tenía suficiente para la semana entera.


End file.
